Just Another day Septerra core
by EnforcerKaleil
Summary: Maya saves Araym.
1. Default Chapter

**I'd never seen any one write about septerra core so I did. In my world Maya and Araym get together. And this is when she, Corgan, and Grubb rescue him. I'd like to remind any one who reads that this is not just like the game its my take on how it would happen if it were in real life. **

* * *

Light Shines off hot steel. His arms just big hunks of metal "there like spider legs" as one girl had said.

No they were not. His arms weren't soft, gentle, or delicate. His arms form the four arms down, were ugly contraptions of metal. At lest they were confortable he loved the fire that coursed threw his body since he had got them, but he would give his soul to have flesh and blood. The arms absorbed heat so he was always hot, in the coldest snow on shell three he was hot.

The girls he got couldn't stand it for long ten minets, tops but that was ok he was usually done with them anyway. The light moves red shines he closes his eyes then opens they adjust to the light. One of his guards has moved they don't look at him or talk to him or each other they must have been given speshle orders he hated being ignored.

And Duke knew it to, the silence was killing him it was all her fault. She was beautiful with long blue hair green eyes like she was some kind of water goddess the colors of water and what a body.

She looked so familiar, he didn't know from were but he had seen her before.

The girl had run and he'd never gotten to talk to her.

The stupid bitch once he found her he would set her down and make her answer all his questions then after that he just might take her with or without her permission for all the trouble she had caused him getting him suck in this cage.

He looked again at his guards his ugly ugly guardes one was fat with brown hair and the other skinny with purple hair the hated them at that moment and decided to take his frustrations out on them.

"Hay bitches go get me some food." His guards both looked up the fatter of the twos face got red but as tubby opened his mouth to speak his head was slisted clean off the same happen to skinny.

He blinked three times then started laughing, " could you please shut up."

Came an aristocratic vice form the darkness then the owner of the voice stepped forward a Holy Guard he was tall, blond hired, and very likely to be a tight ass. He wiped his bloody blade on the shirt of the still sated guards torso.

" Wow! Cool!" Came another voice, a skinny man came out with a Mohawk, his witchlike weapon dripping blood. The skinny man stared openly at his arms. Just as the celled man felt his anger rise. Then skinny man seemed to remember something" oh yah."

He leaded his weapon on his shoulder and reach up to his right ear with a gloved right hand. "Maya." he said " we found him and his arms are so cool! Up close."

At this point the celled pissed off man was about to kill himself. Then "Maya" answered back in a cool ice voice.

"Good, I'll be right there. And Grub please don't talk about people as if there not there." She said it in such a voice that made even the caged one fill stupid.

He liked this Maya immediately. Two explosions were heard then the screams of men one shot fired then nothing and then Maya walked in. it was the girl, the water goddess, the bitch. "Hello Araym" she said his insides turned to liquid.

Maya gave a half smile to the man in front of her he looked dangerous even caged; his eyes were glaring at her his face was covered by a blue bandana that matched his body suit.

And of course the arms. She looked in to his eyes "he's trying to scare me." She thought, "Let me out." He said his voice was strong and ruff a voice used to getting what it wants. Corgan who tell know had been brooding in the corner said, " You are in no place to make demands of anyone."

Maya broke eye contact with Araym and looked at Grubb she gave the hand motion to go ahead "Maya. I feel we should discus this.

This man is a bounty hunter he does things only when people pay him." Corgan said looking down at the still seated man

" Your point." Said Maya in her cold voice 'why can't he just trust me' she thought.

"My point is we can't control him"

"So we will hire him " at that every one in the room focused was on Maya with the exception of Grubb who had wondered in to his own little world at the prospect of solving a problem.

'Why do they have to stare at me like that?' she thought

Then Araym spoke again, "My price is high, are you sure you can pay it "

There was a strange gilt in his eye that Maya didn't like but she ignored it ," We will discus the fee later, but first." Grubb who til now had been in his own little world for quite some time quickly walked to the side of Araym's cage

"These are electric disrupters that why he hasn't been able to get out on his own the Mechanism that makes his arms move is inoperative but turn it off and."

His gloved hands ripped out some black wires out of a small box. Araym in a sudden burst of energy fired one of his arms the door to his cell was shortly blew off Corgan jumped out of the way of the flying door Maya raised a blue eye brow she had a feeling that what he was aiming for Corgan, which would mean he'd have to know the exacted spot to hit the door, which meant he was smarter than he let on. The dust cleared and Araym's tall very male figure walk very slowly to Maya who hadn't had to moved an inch.

Maya felt her heart go weak she could see the play of muscles under his blue shirt its probably from the heavy arms his legs were long and as muscled as the rest of his body she wished she could see his face

His messy red hair looked like blood in the light she just could help but stare at him "Like what you see."

He said coming to stand in front of her

Corgan swiftly move in front of her obstructing her view of the very nice male specimen not that Corgan's back wasn't bad it was very nice especially the lower part but he wasn't her type besides he had Miss Layla. Maya hadn't missed the territory glares.

Araym got in Corgan's face "We were having a conversation"

"Worthless dog ."

"Boy's its time to leave we linger here to long." She turned around "Grubb. Stop playing with that and come on."

Grubb quickly dropped the circuits he was examining and flowed her out the door Araym winked at Corgan in ran after them Corgan growled and flowed "This is not good." He sighed. Araym quickly fell in behind

Maya his eyes lingering on her back she could feel his eyes on her back did I make the right decision she wondered. Well to late now.

Just anther day on septerra core


	2. He licked his lips

Due to one review I though I would continue a little with my Maya/Araym. So here you go.

* * *

Araym

He licked his lips as he watched She took off her boots, then her jacket, and then he had a knife about one inch form his eye in the wall beside him. He looked back to her to see two green eyes smiling at him his hart went week but he ignored it. He got out form his hiding place she was only wearing her green under shirt and her bottom half skirt.

He'd been with them about three days now. They were staying at his favorite prostitution spot he'd always liked getting laid here. But he couldn't even look at the hookers not with Maya around to distract him. The way her people listened to her it was like they couldn't help but trust her at lest he couldn't help but trust her.

"Now what were you doing over there Araym?" her eyes were dancing in laughter at him he felt a brief spark of anger she was in control he had always been the one to be control in the past he hadn't been in control sense he meet Maya it was almost scary... almost.

His eyes narrowed as he advanced she was forced to back up to the wall of her room. But all the time her eyes didn't show fear he leaned in "I was watching you take your clothes off then I was ether going to leave make friends with one or two of the hookers and then go back to my room or," he smashed his giant metal right arm into the wall beside her head. "Sneak up behind you then screw you until you couldn't walk..." he stopped talk and began looking into her eyes he flinched as she reached up with her hand her eyes never leaving his. She pulled his bandana down and then she could see his face a face no one but he had seen in so long. Then she knead him then the groin.

Maya

She watched as pain slid over his face and stepped out of the way as he fell to his knees. She grabbed him by the back of his red hair and pulled him along he was yelling in pain she opened the door and threw him out into the hall. She shut the door in his yelling face.

She locked the door and turned her back to it she was breathing far to hard. She had to be clam if she wasn't clam then the nightmares would come again. He had gotten to close she couldn't control him no she couldn't control herself. She took off her top half skirt and laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. She wanted him she wanted to feel she wanted to do more then just look. But she couldn't not as long as Doskeus was still alive.

It was her fault he was here she had went to get him she had brought him to the group no one was to blame but herself .She turned over on her back she couldn't get his face out of her mind he had a scar along his chin nice lips thin nose to her it was beautiful but in a deadly way. She opened her eyes to see his face! He dropped down on top of her he growled at her his arms on ether side pining her down. Then he stared talking in an icy voice to rival her own "remember I said my price was high I want you I want you bad. Perhaps more than Gemma wanted Kyra. And by him I'm going to have you."

* * *

Tell next time... 


End file.
